starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Bunker
How many units does the Bunker carry in Starcraft 2? Presumably four, although there's no absolute confirmation.--Hawki 07:00, 28 September 2007 (UTC) Only 4 weak soldiers?!! If it carries more means the defences are harder. 4 soldiers in a bunker vs a very tough Twilight Archon is a problem.(Assaulthead 07:09, 28 September 2007 (UTC)) In-universe info "Most inexperienced infantry in a bunker decide to stay put when Zerg units are seen gathering around the bunker. As time passes, the number of Zerg around the bunker increases, and escape is rendered impossible. Thus, it is often the wisest for stranded infantry to run out as soon as enemy is seen when in an isolated bunker." Where do you think I should put an in-universe info like this? Should I make a new section in the article? :StarShade 03:42, 2 March 2008 (UTC) I think that would go in the Overview section, right after the section on "battlefield coffins". PsiSeveredHead 03:51, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :Okay. ::StarShade 03:55, 2 March 2008 (UTC) Unless this is source from somewhere, I don't think this should be put in. An accurate observation perhaps, but kinda obvious. Unless canon states the obvious, we shouldn't give it.--Hawki 04:50, 2 March 2008 (UTC) Design changed? It looks like the Bunker's design has been changed. The Terra-tron's shoulders are made of Bunkers, right? And I could see that it's become rather.. sturdier and that it now has four girders on each corner, like the Orc Burrow in Warcraft III. :(And the Heavens shall tremble. :Starshade) 10:26, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Contradictory statements In one part of the SC2 bunker article it states that the hp has remained unchanged,but in the info box it clearly shows that the hp has increased from 350 to 400hp. Evancartoonist 22:15, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Gah! Good catch. We don't edit buildings nearly as much as we edit units. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 00:44, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Shrike turret Any have the stats for the shrike turret from campaign? If I had Wings of Liberty I would look it up myself. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 17:07, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Yeah... visit the shrike turret page. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 17:20, October 3, 2010 (UTC) infested bunker? Last Blizzcon showcased a bunker being infested by the zerg, transforming into a living tank. Should we put that on this page? If you can source it. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 23:24, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Would a link to the video count? Brainwasher5 00:39, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Yes, it would. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 02:22, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Bunker Firepower hi, does it differ to place one soldier in a bunker instead of 4 soldiers? I mean let's say fire power of a soldier is 10. If I place one soldier my bunker fires with 10 and if I place 4 soldiers my bunker fires with 40? :Yes, it makes a difference. Those soldiers would do 40 damage. All attack specifications (such as splash damage) apply as well. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 23:53, April 25, 2012 (UTC)